Alusi Au
by NaCha Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata ingin Naruto pergi dari hidupnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika keinginan itu terkabul? Warning : Abal, gaje, typo, hasil pemikiran dangkal dari otak standar saya. Don't Like, Don't Read!


**Alusi Au**

**Disclaimer : **All characters are belongs to Kishi-sensei. But the story line is belongs to Me.

**Warning **: So Gaje, Abalness, Nista very much melebur jadi satu dalam fict ini. Hope you LIKE it!

Seorang gadis bermata bulan sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan senyum tulus terpatri di wajahnya. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak mulai hari ini dan sampai seminggu ke depan ia tidak akan melihat wajah si pirang itu lagi. Ia sangat bersyukur kepada Kami-sama karena telah mengabulkan doanya dengan membuat Kakashi-sensei menskor Uzumaki Naruto selama seminggu. Mengtahui bahwa Naruto tidak akan muncul di sekolah untuk beberapa waktu membuatnya dapat bernafas lega untuk sejenak. Yah, walaupun ia tau semuanya akan kembali menjadi seperti di neraka setelah tujuh hari itu berlalu. Tidak apalah setidaknya ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tenangnya berada di surga selama tujuh hari ini.

Hinata terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan membayangkan kedamainan hidupnya selama tujuh hari ke depan tanpa ada gangguan dari si maniak ramen sialan itu. Tapi khayalan indahnya harus berhenti begitu ia merasakan aura orang itu di sekitarnya. Hinata agak ragu dengan asumsinya karena ia tak pernah merasa pernah bisa membaca aura.

Kring! Kring! Terdengar suara bel dari sepeda butut Uzumaki itu mendekat. Ternyata benar orang itu memang di sini, pikir HInata. Hinata bersiap untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Ia sangat tidak ingin melihat wajah orang itu lagi. Baru saja ia ingin sembunyi tiba-tiba...a.

BYUUR!

Dengan sengaja Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melindas genangan air berlumpur yang berada dekat dengan Hinata sehingga membuat seragam sekolah Hinata kotor terkena lumpur. Hinata terkejut bukan main dengan kejadian barusan.

"Hoi, berhenti kau Uzumaki!" teriak Hinata tak terima atas ulah Naruto.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto pun menghentikan laju sepedanya. Ia menoleh kebelakang ke arah asal suara yang memanggil namanya tadi. Seorang gadis bersurai kebiruan yang sangat dikenalnya berlari mendekatinya. Seulas senyum yang lebih mirip seringaian itu melengkung di wajah tan miliknya.

"Oh, Hyuuga. Ternyata kau aku pikir siapa. Ada apa memanggilku? Merindukanku, eh?" tanya Naruto agak menggoda. Hinata kesal sekali tampak jelas dari siku empat yang menonjol di dahi kanannya. Ia benar-benar geram dengan Naruto yang terus saja mengusilinya.

"Heh, Narsis sekali kau memangnya siapa yang akan merindukan seorang idiot sepertimu?"

"Oh, begitu? Lalu kenapa memanggilku tadi?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan seringaian jahil yang masih setia terlukis di wajah tan-nya itu.

"Masih berpura-pura tidak tahu. Lihat ni seragamku kotor karena kau mengendarai sepeda sembarangan." Ucap Hinata kesal sambil menunjukkan seragamnya yang kotor akibat ulah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak memerhatikan tubuh Hinata yang berlumuran lumpur. "Eh? Kau kotor sekali. Apa putri Hyuuga tidak tahu apa itu mandi?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu.

Hinata kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul orang ini tapi ia harus tetap menjaga sikapnya sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya nanti kalau tahu bahwa putrinya memukul seorang pria? "Diam!" bentak Hinata yang sukses membuat Naruto terdiam seketika. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya tak kuat menahan tawa. "Seragamku kotor karena ulahmu, jadi cepat tanggung jawab!" perintah Hinata.

"Tidak mau! Itukan salah mu sendiri berada di situ saat aku sedang lewat jadi itu bukan salahku." Naruto tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hoi, tunggu dulu Uzumaki urusan kita belum selesai!" Teriak Hinata kesal karena Naruto pergi begitu saja. Tampaknya ia begitu kesal sampai melupakan etika seorang putri Hyuuga yang tidak boleh mengeraskan suara seperti itu. . Ayahnya pasti akan sangat malu jika tahu putrinya bersikap kasar seperti itu. Masa bodo dengan itu semua. Hinata tidak peduli lagi akan semua aturan kesopanan itu jika sudah terlanjur kesal karena ulah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu Hyuuga! Sampai jumpa!" Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata lalu kembali memacu sepedanya.

"MATILAH KAU, UZUMAKI. AKU BERHARAP SEMOGA KAU TERJATUH DAN TERLUKA SAMPAI MATI!" Saking kesalnya dengan ulah Naruto, Hinata sampai menyumpahinnya seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja langit berubah gelap begitu Hinata meneriaki Naruto. Kilatan petir menyambar-nyambar membuat suasana seperti di diskotik yang lampunya kedap-kedip. Tiba-tiba kilat menyambar dan tepat mengenai roda depan sepeda Naruto membuatnya kehilangan kendali lalu oleng kemudian menabrak pohon. Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi kepala mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Kami-sama baru saja mengabulkan doanya. "Hahahaha" Hinata tertawa lepas melihat Naruto yang tersungkur seperti itu. Akhirnya ia mendapat balasannya. "rasakan itu Uzumaki. Itulah akibatnya kalau jahat padaku. Hahaha!" Hinata terus saja tertawa sambil meledek Naruto. Tawa Hinata berhenti saat dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Sejak tadi Naruto tidak juga bangun dan membalas ejekannya. Padahal biasanya Naruto akan langsung marah begitu Hinata meledeknya. Naruto hanya tergeletak tak bergerak di tempat itu.

Hinata berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya. "Uzumaki!" panggil Hinata. "Cepat bangun. Aku tahu kau berpura-pura pingsan untuk mengerjaiku lagi kan? Aku tidak akan tertipu." Hinata berjalan semakin mendekat sambil memanggil-mangil Naruto tapi yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak merespon. Hinata mulai panik dengan Naruto yang tak bergerak sedikitpun itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai ke tempat Naruto.

Hinata melihat Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia masih curiga kalau Naruto sedang mengerjainya. Dengan takut-takut Hinata memanggil nama Naruto tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. Merasa bahwa Naruto tidak akan mendengar suaranya Hinata mencoba mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto dengan kakinya. Sama, masih tidak ada respon. Hinata berjongkok sambil mencoba memanggil Naruto lagi. Kali ini dia menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk membangunkan Naruto. Hinata panik. Setelah semua hal dilakukan Hinata tapi Naruto masih tidak bagun juga.

Cukup sudah, Hinata kemudian mengguncang tubuh Naruto dengan sangat kuat sambil terus memanggil namanya. "Uzumaki, cepat bangun. Aku tahu kau belum mati jadi cepat jawab aku!" berkali-kali Hinata memanggil namanya Naruto tetap tidak bangun juga. Hinata begitu ketakutan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto. Pasalnya jika benar Naruto mati ia pasti yang akan di tuduh menjadi penyebab kematiannya. Kalau bukan karena sumpah bodoh itu, aku pasti tidak akan repot begini, batinnya.

Hinata merogoh sakunya mencari-cari handphonenya tapi tidak ada. Ia mencarinya di tas juga sama, tidak ada. Hinata baru ingat ia tidak membawa hp tadi pagi. Hinat menggoyang-goyang lagi tubuh Naruto tapi pria itu tidak mau bangun juga. Hinata melihat sebuah benjolan di dahi Naruto. Hinata mengambil saleb khas klan Hyuuga yang selalu ia bawa dan mengoleskannya di dahi Naruto yang benjol.

Setelah mengolesi dahi Naruto. Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia beniat mencari seseorang untuk membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Benar juga ini adalah gang yang jarang di lewati orang wajar saja sepi, pikir Hinata. Ia ingin meninggalkan Naruto tapi tak tega takutnya ada orang jahat yang membawa Naruto pergi lalu menjual setiap organ tubuhnya. Atau mungkin ada seekor anjing rabies yang menggigit, mencabik, lalu memakan tubuh Naruto kemudian meninggalkan sisa-sisanya begitu saja. Hinata bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Walaupun ia membenci Naruto ia tak akan tega membiarkan Naruto menjadi seperti itu.

Hinata kembali duduk di samping Naruto. Ia memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang entah sedang pingsan atau berpura-pura pingasan itu. Entah kenapa Hinata jadi melupakan kekesalannya pada Naruto kali ini. Ia bahkan lupa akan seragamnya yang basah dan kotor. Hinata tersenyum memandang wajah Naruto. 'tampan' pikir Hinata.

BLUSH!

'Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak, tidak boleh seperti ini lagi!' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak memuji Naruto dan merona karenanya.

Hinata meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak di genggam Naruto di kening Naruto. Jemarinya bergerak menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Naruto. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajah gadis itu.

"Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan, Uzumaki?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang masih pingsan. Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan mendengarnya—atau mungkin berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. "Cepat bangun, aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura!"

Naruto tidak juga merespon. Ia masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Naruto baik-baik saja.

Hinata duduk disamping Naruto, menggenggam tangannya dan menungguinya terbangun sambil sesekali memanggil namanya. Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Hinata begitu mencemaskan Naruto. Padahal seharusnya ia senang kalau Naruto mendapatkan hukuman dari Kami-sama karena sering menjahilinya. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Naruto selalu jahat padanya. Dan anehnya Naruto bersikap seperti itu hanya padanya. Padahal pada teman-temannya yang lain ia selalu bersikap ramah dan tidak pernah mengganggu mereka. Tapi padanya Naruto selalu saja menjahilinya. Hinata bingung padahal ia sangat akrab dengan semua teman di kelasnya. Hanya Narutolah yang tidak bisa akrab dengannya. Ia tidak mengerti, apa mungkin Naruto punya dendam pribadi padanya atau mungkin dengan keluarganya.

Mungkin Naruto membencinya karena kejadian waktu itu. Saat pertamakali mereka bertemu, Hinata tak sengaja menumpahkan tinta pada sepatu putih Naruto saat sedang mengisi spidol. Dengar-dengar itu adalah sepatu kesayangan Naruto. Mungkin itulah alasan Naruto membencinya. Tapi kenapa ia membencinya sampai seperti itu, padahal Hinata sudah meminta maaf dan menggantinya dengan sepatu baru yang persis sama. Hinata baru ingat Naruto tidak pernah memakai sepatu yang ia berikan itu. Ya, mungkin itu alasannya naruto begitu menyayangi sepatunya sehingga membenci Hinata yang telah menumpahkan tinta di sepatu putihnya.

Hinata menatap lekat shapiere yang masih tertutup itu. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat pada tangan Naruto. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar Naruto baik-baik saja. Tak terasa waktu berlalu dan mentari hampir tenggelam. Tapi Naruto masih belum juga terbangun. Hinata sangat cemas. Hinata menyesal karena ia berpikir dirinyalah yang telah membuat Naruto seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena sumpah bodohnya itu. Kalau saja ia menjaga sikapnya sebagai seorang Hyuuga dan kalau saja ia tidak pernah berharap Naruto pergi dari hidupnya, mungkin Naruto tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Hinata mengingat kembali saat Naruto mengusilinya. Saat ia memasukan ular mainan ke tasnya dan membuat ia menangis ketakutan. Saat Naruto melempar bola dan mengenai kepalanya hingga ia terjatuh dan terpaksa dibawa ke UKS. Dan masih banyak lagi hal yang Hinata ingat tentang kejahatan Naruto padanya.

Tanpa sadar air mata Hinata pun tumpah. Ia menangis dengan tangan Naruto yang masih di genggam erat olehnya. "Hiks,, Uzumaki,,, Hiks..." isaknya.

"Kumohon bangunlah. Aku tidak sngguh-sungguh berharap kau mati. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Kumohon bangunlah... Hiks!" air mata Hinata mengelir deras dan membasahi pipi chubby nya dan jatuh tepat di pipi Naruto. Ia terus terisak sambil menanggil-manggil nama Naruto—tidak tepatnya Uzumaki.

Hinata merasakan gerakan kecil ditangan Naruto yang ia genggam. Hinata menyadarinya ada sedikit rasa lega di hatinya mengetahui Naruto masih hidup. "Uzumaki...Uzumaki" panggil Hinata air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Ehm-uhm!" gumam Naruto. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya dan memamerkan bola mata shapierenya yang indah itu.

"Uzumaki!" Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto yang akhirnya membuka matanya.

Naruto mencoba bangun dan duduk. Ia mengucek-ucek kedua matanya. Sepertinya otaknya masih belum mencerna dengan baik apa situasi yang terjadi sekarang.

"Hyuuga" gumam Naruto begitu menyadari ada Hinata di sampingnya.

Cairan bening itu kembali mengalir keluar dari mata amethysnya da refleks memeluk Naruto erat. "Yokatta! Aku senang akhirnya kau bangun." Ucap Hinata. Ia masih terus memeluk Naruto erat seakan tak ingin membiarkannya lepas.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini. "Hyuuga?" panggil Naruto.

"Ya." Sahut Hinata.

"Kau bau sekali, menyingkirlah dariku!" Hinata tersentak ia baru sadar dengan posisinya sekarang. Buru-buru ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Hinata tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto barusan tapi entah mengapa ia tak ingin marah. Malah ia bersyukur Naruto yang biasanya telah kembali.

"Gomennasai!" ucap Hinata. Hinata mengendus-endus tubuhnya tapi ia tak merasa bahwa ia bau. Ck, dasar Uzumaki dia mengusiliku lagi, batin Hinata.

Naruto memegang pipi kanannya yang basah karena air mata Hinata yang jatuh tadi. Dengan mata nyalang dan tatapan kejam yang seperti biasanya membuat Hinat menunduk takut itu. " Hyuuga, kau membasahi pipiku dengan air mata bodoh mu itu. Tidak bisakah kau membuatku tenang sehari saja dengan tidak menampakkan wajahmu dengan tangis bodohmu itu. Cih, kau sangat mengganggu. Gara-gara kau aku..."

DEG

"Cukup, Uzumaki." Ucap Hinata tegas memotong perkataan Naruto. Mata amethys khas klan Hyuuga itu membulat. Antara ingin marah dan juga menangis tergambar jelas di matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu. "Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu padaku? Apa kau begitu membenciku karena menumpahkan tinta di sepatumu waktu itu? Sampai seperti itukah kebencianmu padaku sampai kau menganggapku sebagai pengganggu?" tanpa perintah dari otak air mata Hinata kembali menetes. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Naruto. Dan sekarang ia menyerah untuk berharap Naruto akan sedikit melunak padanya. "Aku menyesal telah berkata kasar padamu tadi siang dan membuatmu tarjatuh dan pingsan seharian. Aku merasa bersalah dan menangis seharian menunggumu terbangun. Kupikir setelah ini kita bisa berteman seperti yang lainnya dan menjadi akrab tapi kau malah menganggapku penggangu dan menyuruhku pergi. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi jika itu bisa mengembuatmu tidak membenciku lagi."

Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya barusan. Cukup sudah, ia tak mau lagi memikirkan bagaimana memperbaiki hubungannya dengan pemuda itu. Selama ini ia sudah cukup sabar dengan sikap Naruto.

Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menarik sebelah tangannya dan membuat ia berbalik ke belakang. Sekilas ia melihat wajah Naruto dan siluet mata shapierenya. Otak Hinata tak mampu mencerna kejadiannya sampai ia rasakan wajahnya menabrak tubuh seseorang. Dua lengan kekar memeluknya erat. Ia tahu pasti siapa orang itu. "Jangan pergi." Bisik Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Eh?" Hinata begitu terkejut. Apa artinya semua ini. Kenapa Naruto memeluknya dan berkata 'jangan pergi' padahal tadi jelas-jelas Naruto sendiri yang memintanya untuk pergi.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja pergi?" tanya Naruto masih dengan suara lirih. Hinata semakin tak mengerti.

"A-apa maksudmu, Uzumaki?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata dalam. Hinata menunduk takut menghindari kontak langsung dengan Naruto . "Ck," Naruto berdecak kesal. "kenapa kau selalu saja menghindar dariku? Harus dengan cara apalagi agar aku bisa membuatmu terus disampingku?"

"Eh?"

"Ck, apa kau masih tak mengerti?" tanya Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, agak ragu untuk bicara. Tapi akhirnya ia membuka mulut "Aku menyukaimu. Apa itu masih belum juga membuatmu mengerti?" Hinata menggeleng. Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa kau sebodoh itu untuk mengerti apa arti kata suka?"

Hinata menggeleng lagi. "Bukan begitu. A-aku hanya tidak mengerti kalau kau menyukaiku kenapa kau selalu mengerjaiku?" tanya Hinata

"Habisnya aku tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa lagi. Kau adalah murid populer di sekolah, jadi selalu ada banyak orang yang dekat denganmu. Mereka membuatmu mengacuhkanku bahkan tak pernah menganggapku. Jadi aku melakukan semua itu untuk membuatmu memperhatikanku." Ada semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi Naruto saat menjawabnya.

"Apa benar seperti itu? Lalu kenapa kau bilang aku membuat hidupmu tidak tenang?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang jika aku terus melihat orang yang ku sukai menangis seperti tadi. Dan ironisnya kau menangis gara-gara aku. Padahal aku tidak penah bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu."

"Kalau kau menyukai ku kenapa tidak langsung mengatakannya?"

"Aku selalu ingin mengatakannya tapi setiap kali ada kesempatan untuk bicara kau selalu memotong perkataanku lalu pergi bergitu saja." Hinata mencoba memutar kembali memori otaknya. Memang benar perkataan Naruto ia selalu seperti itu. Tapi Hinata merasa ia tak bersalah dalam hal itu. Ia begitu kan karena Naruto yang lebih dulu membuatnya kesal.

"Kau tidak bohong kan? Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?" tanya Hinata ragu dengan pernyataan cinta Naruto. Hinata mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Naruto tapi sama sekali tak ada kebohongan di matanya.

Naruto tersenyum padanya. "Apa jawabanmu, Hinata?" Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto memanggilnya dengan namanya bukan nama klannya.

"Kau benar-benar jahat, Uzumaki. Kenapa kau bisa begitu mudah membuatku membencimu dan mennyukaimu disaat yang bersamaan?"

"Ck, tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama ku bukan nama klanku? Aku sudah jadi pacarmu sekarang." protes Naruto kesal dengan Hinata yang lebih suka memanggilnya dengan nama klannya bukan namanya yang sebenarnya. Memang apa bagusnya kata'pusaran' itu, pikir Naruto.

Hinata terkik geli mendengarnya. "Eh, Narsis sekali! Aku tidak pernah bilang mau jadi pacarmu, Naruto!"ucap Hinata.

Naruto memasang ekspresi cemberut lalu menghela napas panjang. Dan kembali menarik paksa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku sudah susah payah merencanakan semua ini sejak lama. Jadi tak kan kubiarkan kau menolakku. Kalau kau masih menolak juga aku akan memaksa." Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata. Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Jadi dari tadi kau hanya berpura-pura pingsan, begitu?" Hinata kesal karena tahu lagi-lagi Naruto menipunya. Hinata jadi ragu jangan-jangan pernyataan cinta barusan juga hanya tipuan.

"I-iya. Me-memang awalnya aku pura-pura tapi aku tidak tahu kalau aku bakal ketiduran dan membuatmu menungguku seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau setega itu sih padaku?"

"Go-gomen ne!" ucap Naruto menyesal.

"Apa pernyataan cinta barusan juga hanya tipuan?" tanya Hinata yang mulai tidak percaya dengan Naruto.

"Ti-tidak aku tidak bohong soal itu. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh!" Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

"Bagaimana caraku untuk percaya?" Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya dengan kasar.

Naruto diam sejenak. Ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan serius yang tidak bisa di artikan oleh Hinata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hinata lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya di dada kirinya. "Inilah caramu percaya. Tataplah mataku maka kau akan tau detakan jantungku tidak akan berdusta."

Hinata menatap mata Naruto mencoba mencari kebohongan di matanya tapi ia tak menemukannya. Hinata masih agak ragu ia kembali menatap Naruto dalam dan ia rasakan detakan jantung Naruto dari tangannya berdetak perlahan dan sangat tenang ."Apa aku bisa berharap?" tanya Hinata lirih dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

Ini adalah awal bagi mereka. Sepertinya semua akan berjalan baik setelah ini karena akhirnya Hinata dapat akrab dengan orang yang ia benci tapi sangat ingin di kenalnya itu. Bahkan bisa dibilang lebih dari sekerar akrab. Dan di bawah sinar jingga mentari sore itu mereka saling melempar senyum.

**Owari**

**Ini oneshot ke tiga saya. Huh setelah di baca ulang sepertinya jelek banget deh. Yaudah deh, Author lagi males bacotan kali ini. Di akibatkan badai yang melanda batin saya di bulan maret lalu. Oiya, buat yang nungguin lanjutan fict sya yang protection mohon maaf ya kalau chapter tiganya belum saya lanjutin. Yah, bulan maret lalu saya sibuk ujian harian 1 belum lagi di tambah masalah2 lain yng mendera.**

**So langsung aja Author minta kritik dan sarannya di kotak review.**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di fict lainnya. Dan jangan lupa buat R.E.V.I.E.W!**


End file.
